Reputation
Jack Antonoff Max Martin Shellback Ali Payami |single 1 = Look What You Made Me Do |single 1 released = August 25, 2017 |single 2 = ...Ready for It? |single 2 link = ...Ready For It |single 2 released = October 24, 2017 |previous = 1989 }} Reputation (stylized as reputation) is the sixth studio album by Taylor Swift. It was released on November 10, 2017 through Big Machine Records.Taylor Swift Reveals New Album 'Reputation' Coming In Nov., First Single Out Thursday The album was leaked a day before its release date. Background On August 18, 2017, Swift wiped all posts from her social media accounts, as well as her official website.Swift Blacks Out Her Social Media. Internet Melts. A few days later, Swift posted a series of clips of a snake,Taylor Swift Reputation: Singer unveils new album name, cover and release date which referenced her feuds with Kanye West, Katy Perry, Calvin Harris and Kim Kardashian the previous year.Taylor Swift Has a History With Snakes: Here's the Backstory Fans speculated that Swift was about to announce an upcoming album.Is Taylor Swift releasing new music? Her mysterious snake videos hint yes On August 23, Swift announced the album on her Instagram, revealing the album cover art and release date. Reputation is scheduled to be released on November 10, 2017. The album's lead single, "Look What You Made Me Do", was released on August 25, 2017.Look what you made us do: Critics slam Taylor Swift's comeback single The album will also be released with two editions of a magazine, also titled Reputation, and available exclusively at Target. Taylor has done a lot of marketing for her new album through surprise visits on Instagram to her fans as well as stalking fans and inviting 20 of them to listen to her Reputation album in London. Before the album was released, the number of pre-orders have reached more than 400,000 units, double the amount of her ''1989'' album. During its release date on November 10, the album's first date sales reached 700,000 units. The album became the fatest album in history to reach the #1 spot on US iTunes, with only six minutes after its release. Only after four days of its release, reputation was certified platinum (meaning it has sold a million units) with 1,050,000 units. reputation then proceeded to sell 1.28 million copies in the US in its debut week, making it the best selling album of 2017. This has led to Swift being the only person to debut four albums that are certified platinum, following 1989 (1.29M units), Red (1.21M units), and Speak Now (1.05M units) since 1991. The album debuted at number one on Billboard 200 during the week of December 2, 2017. In addition to that, reputation also sold more than the combined sales of the 199 albums on Billboard 200 for that week. Singles The lead single, "Look What You Made Me Do" was released on August 25, 2017 and its music video premiered on August 27, 2017 at the 2017 MTV Video Music Awards. Gorgeous was announced as the album’s second single. On September 2, 2017, Swift teased on Instagram that the first track off reputation, titled "...Ready For It?", was going to be released as a promotional single. It was made available for digital download with the pre-order of Reputation on September 3, 2017. On October 23, 2017, a teaser of the music video for the song was released, with the full video having its premiere on October 26. On October 24, 2017, the song impacted rhythmic contemporary radio as the album's second single Promotional singles On October 19, 2017, Swift announced she would be releasing a new song titled "Gorgeous". It became available the next day through digital retailers and streaming services as a promotional single from the album. On November 2, 2017. Swift announced she would be releasing the second promotional song from Reputation, while posting teasers on her official Twitter and Instagram accounts. The track, titled "Call It What You Want" was released at midnight on November 3, 2017. Track listing Total Length: 55:38 References Category:Taylor Swift albums